Midnight Falls
by MaytoDecemberRomanceContest
Summary: Edward Cullen spends his nights drinking scotch, betting on horses, and watching her. When Midnight falls he learns that the object of his desire isn't after his money. She wants his heart. An entry for The May to December Romance Twific Contest.


Contest entry for the May to December Romance Contest

**Title**: Midnight Falls

**Rating**:M

**Summary**: Edward Cullen spends his nights drinking scotch, betting on horses, and watching her. When Midnight falls he learns that the object of his desire isn't after his money. She wants his heart. An entry for The May to December Romance Twific Contest.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Midnight Falls**

"Good evening, sir. Can I get you a drink?"

I look over and see a young, hot blond, and give the room a quick once over. "Ah. No. Who the fuck are you and where's the brunette?"

Blondie blinks a few times and tries to hide the scowl on her face, but fails. "I'm Rosie, sir. I'm working this section tonight." Using her arms, she squeezes her tits together and bats her fake eyelashes at me. "Has anyone ever told you that you look just like George Clooney?"

I return her fake smile with my own and answer,"Yes. But I'm not here to have you kiss my ass."

Starting at her black high heels, I slowly check her out. With my chin in my hand, I wait until she squirms under my inspection, to look in her eyes. "You're hot. I mean, I'd fuck you so I guess you'll have to do. Bring me a scotch and water."

Sitting back against the cool leather chair, I check my watch. She works Tuesday through Saturday from four to mid-night and it's 4:30 on Thursday. My heart races at the thought of her being hurt and then I realize what I'm doing and shrug it off.

Blondie reappears and hands me my drink, bending over enough for me to get a clear shot down her blouse. I take a sip and put it back on her tray.

"I'm not sure if the bleach got to your brain or what, tits. But it takes a serious lack of intelligence to fuck up a scotch and water. Do I need to write it down? Can you even read?"

Her lips quiver and her eyes get glossy. Fuck, here comes another whine session from the owners, if she files a complaint.

As I bite my lip to stop myself from tearing into her further, I see my girl approaching. She places a drink in my hand and pats my shoulder.

"Stop,"she tells me. "Who's going to tip me enough to pay rent when they throw your ass out?" She winks at me and explains to blondie that I only drink J&amp;B.

I sip my drink and notice the bags under her eyes. "You look like shit and you're late."

"Hello. It's great to see you too Mr. Cullen." She places her hand on her hip but smiles. "I work two jobs to support myself. Not all of us can sit on our asses and gamble all day."

I smirk and take in the sight of her. Even tired she's beautiful. All the other waitresses come off as fake. They over do their makeup, their nails are perfect, not a hair is ever out of place - but not my girl. She has this classic, simple beauty. Her makeup is always done but never too much, her nails are polished and neat but not those square hard ones. She has this genuine smile and these bright doe eyes. Her long brown hair is up in a ponytail and while I'd rather it be down, I do like that it shows off her delicate neck.

I pat my knee for her to sit, which she does with a small, content sigh. Her tight little ass on my thigh feels like heaven. If only I could turn her to me, lift her skirt up, push her panties to the side, and bury myself in her.

I place my hand on her lower back instead and show her the lineup of horses, so she can pick her favorite.

At fifty-two, I know I'm too old to ever garner her attraction but I swear she wants me. She does that chick thing where she sucks in her nonexistent stomach and pushes her boobs forward. I bite back the urge to lean forward and lick the underside of her breasts. Looking at her profile makes me smile as her brow furrows in concentration, as though she's the true gambler of our duo.

"Any thoughts, Bambi?"

"For the hundredth time, my name is Bella." She scowls and I smile. There must have been an ex-boyfriend that called her Bambi, so I use it to annoy her and get her cheeks blushing.

"I like Midnight. Who's our money on?" She asks to change the subject.

"You mean _my_ money. You'd have to do a hell of a lot more than keep me drunk for it to be _our_ money."

She straightens the lapel of my jacket and blushes further.

Making a living by flirting with filthy old men can't be that great for her, but she looks so fucking happy right here with me. Splaying my hand open, I slowly rub her back and feel the muscles start to relax.

"You know what you need?"

She grins and places her hand on my shoulder. "What is it that I need?"

"Slow, earth-shattering sex, followed by a nice long soak in a hot tub with a bottle of wine."

"That sounds amazing! Are you offering?" She wags her eyebrows and wiggles her ass.

"Fuck, girl. I'd be too much for you to handle." I ghost my hand over her ass and swirl my glass. "Besides, you're too young. It'd land my ass in jail."

"I'm old enough to drink." She slaps my arm and giggles. "You old perv, you. Flirting with me when you're convinced I'm underage."

"Aro is a slimy bastard, he'd hire anything with nice tits and a cunt." I finish my drink, hand her my glass, and motion over to the bar with my head.

"You'd better move along before the other guys start bitching."

With a nod, she stands and shakes her ass against my leg to move her skirt back into place. Little Eddie starts to twitch so I focus on the upcoming race and ignore her taking orders from the other gamblers around me.

The night goes on and I get drunker. I win some money, lose some money - I'm not keeping track or sober enough to care. The race I put money on is coming up, so I call her over to watch it with me. She sits on my knee again and the urge to fuck her is so strong it hurts.

"I wish I'd found a chick like you years ago. I've never seen anyone so turned on by racing." I play with the end of her pony tail and watch her tits move up and down with each breath she takes.

"Did you ever think maybe it's you that has me on edge?" My pulse thumps at hearing her flirtatious, sexy voice . She crosses of her legs making the top of her stockings and garter show, and I grab my glass so I don't give in to the temptation of running my palm up her thigh.

"Don't get too wound up. My maid quit so there's no one to clean a wet spot from you off my slacks."

She rolls her eyes as her cheeks blush, making me wonder if she's serious. "Why did she quit? You can't be that hard to clean up after."

I grin. "Maria said I was too moody and something about fucking Jasper, the guy that takes care of my horses. She felt it was wrong to be in a relationship with him, while...uh..._taking care_ of me"

"Hold up." She turns to look me in the eye and nearly knees me in the crotch. "You were doing the maid and she left you for the stable boy?"

I smirk and nod. Pity sex isn't something I really want from her, but the scotch is flowing and she looks good enough to eat.

"Don't get it wrong, Bambi. We weren't a couple or anything. But a man has his needs and she was willing."

"One of these days you're going to need to fess up to how a gorgeous man like yourself is still single." She looks me in the eye and her hand moves to touch my face but she stops herself. She's so genuine with me I want to be honest, but no one wants to hear my sob story, least of all me.

"I find it hard to believe no woman has snagged you yet."

"That's because you see me at my best. It's all down hill from here, Bambi." I wink and we both look up at the screen when we hear the gun fire for the start of the race.

Odds are 10-1 on Midnight, and I always bet $100 across the board for her. If he wins first, she'll profit around $3,300 minus the fees. I give her a standing $100 a night anyhow so she doesn't do too bad for putting up with me. I'm sure these other schmucks tip her too, so why the fuck is she working two jobs? I hope she isn't dumping her money in the slots or some bullshit. I waste the money I never fucking wanted and figure if I can help her out, why not? It's not like I like anybody else enough to give a shit if they need extra cash.

I watch her instead of the race and see her teeth nip at her bottom lip. She starts to bounce and I know her horse must be doing well. "No!" She screams and jumps off my lap and I stand next to her as I look up. Midnight got tripped up and fell.

"Ah, fuck. Sorry, hon. It happens to the best of us." Her eyes are watering up as the announcers start to deliberate if it is a career or life ending injury. I've been around long enough to know that horse will never run again and is probably being sold to a glue factory as we speak.

"They'll put it out of its misery."

"What?" Her eyes are wide in disbelief and I can't imagine she's this naïve.

"They'll shoot him soon. No one wants to see the animal suffer." I pat her back as she stares at me.

"No. It's just a broken leg. Can't they just put a cast on it?" Her voice is high with panic and I'm so fucking confused. She works here. This shit happens all the time. I rub the back of my neck and figure this must be what it feels like to tell your kid there's no Santa Claus.

"Race horses aren't worth anything injured. They'd cost too much to justify keeping it around as a pet. So they're put down."

"No." She shakes her head and points at me. "Buy it. You have horses. Buy him and use him as a stud like they did with that other horse."

"Bambi, Barbaro had won The Kentucky Derby. They kept him alive long enough to collect some jizz and offed him too."

She starts to cry, grabs my suit jacket, and lays her head on my chest. I hug her lightly and look around for a napkin, I can't have her snot-sobbing all over my clothes. Shoving them in her hand, I back up and pat her back. I don't do crying, emotional shit.

Inappropriate touching - yes. Expressing real feelings - fuck no.

"Please, ," she whimpers. "Please save him." Her big brown eyes meet mine and I'm done for.

"Fuck."

Jasper answers on the second ring and I tell him to use his connections to buy the horse before they shoot it. This of course makes Bambi cry harder. My next call is to Aro.

"Hey, your waitress Bella is done with her shift for the night." I clear my throat as he insists that she'll lose her job if she leaves. "Then you'll lose my business as well. I have a family emergency and require her assistance." Clicking the end button, I look up to see her sobbing harder.

"For fuck's sake, get it together, Bambi." I adjust the button on my slacks and she eyes up my crotch.

I shake my head, grab her hand, and head for the exit. "We're going to my place so I can drink enough to not be bothered by your hysteria. Jasper will let me know where things stand with the animal."

"It has a name, just like I do." She stops walking and stands in defiance. "Mine is Bella, not Bambi. And his is Midnight."

"Whatever. Are you going to make a spectacle of yourself or come with me?"

She bites her lip and joins me again but with hesitation this time.

"If this some shitty attempt at keeping your distance by not using our real names, it's rather pathetic."

I nod because she's right and lead her to my car. I get behind the wheel after letting her in the Z3 and drive home, thankful I didn't drink too much and that she doesn't nag about me driving too fast.

I can't believe anyone could be this upset over a horse and it pisses me off seeing her so upset. Looking at her all young and fuckable while knowing damn well I'll be jerking off tonight, pisses me off. She's bawling as I get out of the car. The passenger door stays shut so I walk over and open it. She takes the hand I offer her to get out and I look down to catch a glimpse of her inner thighs as she gets out. I may be jerking off tonight, but at least I'll have some new material to work with.

We walk into my kitchen where I grab myself a glass of scotch and take off my jacket. I unbutton my dress shirt to the middle and sit in my recliner. The television already has the races on and I grab my laptop to make sure I haven't missed anything. I call Jasper who confirms that we got the horse in time, but he's going to require a lot of care. His lineage is good though, so it's a wager I'm willing to make.

"You saved Midnight from the glue factory. Now settle down and help yourself to whatever you want," I say to Bella who is still standing like a statue in the kitchen. Maybe she thought I'd be wooing her and showing her around. I honestly just couldn't take seeing her so upset while I stood there helpless for another minute. She needed an escape.

I hear her open the fridge and go back to watching coverage of the last race and predictions on the next. I relax, finish my drink, and head into the kitchen for another. She's sitting on a stool at the center island, swaying her foot up and down while drinking a bottle of water.

"There's wine around here somewhere and a hot tub if you're still in need of them."

Without a word she stands and saunters over to me, heels clicking on the tile floor, tits bouncing with the sway of her hips, until she's mere inches from me. She leans in, kisses my jaw, and says,"Thank you for saving Midnight."

I push a piece of her long brown hair off of her face and lightly trace her neck with the tips of my fingers. It's been so long since I wanted a woman like I want her. So long since I craved seeing a woman's face as she comes on my cock. Movement catches my eye and I realize it's our reflection in glass doors that lead out to the patio. The contrast between us is startling. My gray hair combed back and hers dark and in chaos, are evidence enough of our difference.

"You don't owe me this. You don't owe me anything." I say and frown. I never want her to think I look at her as less than amazing. She's beautiful, young, caring - I'm just a bitter old man, who gave up on happiness years ago. There's nothing I have to give her besides my wealth.

"I think you owe me though," she says as she kisses my neck and undoes the next button of my shirt. "You've been teasing me long enough."

Standing, I watch her undo each of my buttons and help her untuck my shirt. Tracing each line of my biceps and chest, she has me nervous that maybe I am not fit enough and that I may come before I even get my cock in her. She starts to open her own shirt but I shake my head no and replace her hands with mine. I push the blouse off her shoulders and she goes for the button on my slacks. White lace covers her breasts and I quickly undo the clasp and watch it fall to our feet. I push my slacks off my hips and step out of them, leaving me in nothing but boxer briefs. Immediately she reaches behind herself and unzips her skirt. She takes off her heels and stands in front of me with nothing but a black lace thong, garter belt, and stockings.

Taking her breasts in my hands like I've wanted for so long while being kissed by her is ecstasy. Soft, perky tits fill my hands and I could play with them for days. Heavy breathing accompanies rough wanton kisses, showing me she really does want me as I do her. I slip one hand around to her ass and pull her against me. She moans and whispers,"Oh thank God. You don't need Viagra."

I chuckle and rub myself against her in reassurance. Her hands are in my hair and holding onto my shoulders as she throws her body against mine. I want her right here, right now, but can't seem to find anywhere that will work.

"Sit in your chair, Mr. Cullen, and let me ride you," she says in my ear and rubs her leg along mine.

"It's Edward," I say and let her lead me by the hand to sit like she asked.

We pause as I dig through my wallet for a condom and she pulls down my briefs, before pushing me to sit. She moves to take off the last of her undergarments but I reach up to stop her and pull her to stand between my legs. "Leave them on. You're a vision as you are."

Licking her belly button makes her laugh but eases our nerves. I lean forward and use one hand to play under the strap along her thigh and with my other I feel just how wet she is for me. I look up as she watches me stroke her through her thong. Heavy eyelids and an open mouth are all the okay I need from her to keep going. I pull her to lean down and suck each of her nipples to feel them harden more. My vision from earlier comes to fruition as I lick the underside of her breasts and slip my finger under her panties. She pushes me back and tries to straddle my hips but I only let her sit, legs wide, on my thighs.

"You may be used to those young punks, always in a hurry, but I have all night to watch you come. Relax."

Slowly, I stroke her clit again but it doesn't seem to be enough for her - she wants more. I grab her thong and pull it aside with one hand and push two fingers inside her, while I keep sucking and nipping at her tits. She grazes my cock with her hand and I groan. "Stop. There's only one thing I'm a gentleman about and that's that ladies always come first."

She finally gives into her need and rides my fingers with abandon until she comes. I feel her tight pussy walls contract against my fingers and smirk as she utters a soft, "Fuck yes."

I get the condom on after she grabs the fingers I used on her and licks them clean. Her tongue moving in long rough strokes makes me consider asking her to suck me off, but tonight I'd rather have her tits in my face and her ass in my hands.

Using both hands, I spread her wide and lift her up and onto my dick. She sinks down as I fill her and we join our lips in a kiss. Without taking any time to adjust, she's riding me hard and moving her tongue along mine. Bella clearly has no interest in having slow sweet sex, she wants to fuck and I'm happy to oblige. We kiss so long that I can taste my scotch on her lips and it's never been like this for me. The girls have always willing but I can't remember ever feeling so desired.

She pulls my hair and digs her nails into my shoulder as I hold onto her hips and help her keep pace with me. I kiss her mouth and moan as her tits bounce against my chest. Leaning back, she places her hands on my knees and moves her hips in a circle. I slide my hands below her garter straps and enjoy the view for a moment before rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"Please come for me, Edward." She picks up the pace but is sure to take all of me in. I can't last much longer but don't want this to end either. I'd happily die right here with her on my lap.

"First, I want to see you come again." I hold her thong farther to the side and rub her clit in tight, rough circles until she seems unable to move. I thrust into her and pull her back to lean her arms on me for better leverage. Holding her tight and moving her over me, I kiss from her collarbone to her neck but pull back as she starts to come. I look at her face, sated and yet still so full of passion, so full of desire for me. This is more than I can take.

She takes my face in her hands and joins our lips. Her body is flush with mine and when she starts to ride me again I can't hold back. I pull her down as I give her all of myself and come. My eyes water it feels so fucking good. I bury my face in her neck and catch my breath.

Eventually she stands and puts my shirt on before going to the kitchen for her bottle of water. I take care of the condom, pull my slacks on, and collapse into my recliner where she hands me a drink and sits on my lap.

"So, I was thinking. You, me, a bottle wine, in the hot tub, actually telling each other the truth for a change. "

"Sounds pretty good, except I haven't been lying," I say, confused by her accusation. I play with the top of her stockings and avoid her eyes. I'm not sure I can handle knowing the truth if she's been lying to me. Lying about what I don't know, it's not like we've had many heart to hearts. We've teased each other and flirted for two years, but I don't know much about her at all.

"Oh, I haven't either! But I don't know your story other than what I've heard at work and I want you to know me before this goes any further." Her finger traces my jaw until I look up and she kisses me.

"Like why you work two jobs when I alone am tipping you over $2,000 a month?"

"Exactly," she nods in agreement and runs her hand through my hair. "And I need to know what made you so happy in the past to give you those wrinkles I love around your eyes."

"I'm sure you've heard it at Volturi's - or some version, anyway."

She continues to run her hands through my hair and I close my eyes. In a soft, inquisitive voice she gives me her best guesses. "You were madly in love with your wife who died in a car accident, or she left you and took the kids because of your drinking, or you're a sad lonely bachelor who's never known love… am I close?"

I kiss her cheek and stand us both up. "This was supposed to be happening in the hot tub. I'll get the wine while you get naked," I need a second to prepare myself. I go to the kitchen, find a merlot that should do, grab two glasses, and walk to the patio doors. Luckily, I'm fast enough to see her bent over, taking her stockings off.

Once the wine is opened and our glasses are poured, I drop my slacks and climb in the hot tub across from her. The jets are on low and I can see her body clearly through the steaming hot water. I spread my arms out on the ledge behind me to mimic her and ask, "Do you want my entire life story or the short version?"

"Whatever you want me to know, I guess." I appreciate her not prying to know every little thing since I despise talking about my past, but she should know the basics.

"My mother got pregnant to a ranch owner with money, had me and moved on to someone else. I never really knew my father but he left me this house and property in his will. I was married and sold insurance for a living. Carried big policies on myself and my wife out of principle." I take a sip of wine and look at the beauty across from me. I swallow and study her for a moment longer. "My wife and my son died during his birth."

"I hate the money I got from her dying. It was my fault in a way. I'm the one who got her pregnant and wanted kids." Closing my eyes to not see her pity, I shake my head and talk over her objections. "I tried to lose it all - to go broke. Turns out I found my calling for betting on horses."

With a big exhale I put it out there. This soft, hopeful part of me I thought was gone. "And you. I found you."

Bella wipes her tears and makes awful faces in her attempt at not crying. With a tilt of my head and a small smile I tell her, "I'm okay. Really." I finish my glass, lean back, and ready myself to accept whatever she may tell me."It's your turn, my dear."

She clears her throat, sips her wine, and nods. "I work two jobs to pay my rent, medical bills, student loans, and to help my mom. She's fine - just flighty and awful with money." Another sip of wine and she's avoiding my eyes, but I can't tell if it's out of fear or because she's lying.

"You're in school?" I ask and watch for her reaction. If there's one thing I've learned from gambling, it's how to spot a liar.

"No. I...um...had to drop out for medical reasons, which made my loans due." She looks guilty, studying her fingernails and her wine glass.

"This was your idea, Bambi, not mine."

Immediately, she lifts her head to look at me and nods. "You're right. My ex-boyfriend James called me Bambi. He left me when I got pregnant. There were complications. I lost my baby and my uterus." She wipes her tears away but keeps talking. "I'm at peace with my past, but I guess I'm afraid you won't look at me the same, you know?"

"I know the feeling of wanting to be seen for who you are and not for your past, Bella. Believe me, I know," I say as I go to her and hold her tight. She lays her head on my chest like she did earlier, but I don't hold back now. I pull her body against mine and hold her tight.

Feeling her nakedness against my own makes me hard and I'm so torn. I want to show her she could never be less of a woman to me, but she needs to be comforted, not fucked.

She looks up at me and I use my already wet hands to wipe the last of the makeup from under her eyes. My touch makes her whimper and I can't help myself. I slowly touch her face, jaw, and neck, before moving my hand under the water to her breasts. She watches my face as I look at her body and I pray she can see how I want her just the same as before, if not more.

The smooth curves of her waist and hips have me mesmerized. I feel the small lines that indent her skin where the garter belt was and I want to rub each one away. She kisses my chin and opens her legs like an invitation, asking me to show her. Making me prove that our pasts are behind us and we're moving on.

I watch my hand move down her stomach and cup her pussy. She spreads her legs wider, wraps her fingers tightly around my dick, and begins stroking me up and down.

I moan for her and push my first three fingers into her tight pussy. Pumping them in and out of her, I make sure to give her clit some friction, and she squeezes me harder.

Moving in time with each other is exhilarating. I'm watching her thighs shake and hips thrust as she's watching my dick slide through her fist. Her movements slow and her thighs tense as she comes, breathing heavily against me.

Bella moves off of me and tells me to stand up. I look at her in question she smiles at me and says, "Now." I stand and with force I didn't expect, she pushes my chest so I sit on the edge of the hot tub. Lips replace fingers and she's sucking as much of me into her mouth as she can. I brace myself and move her wet hair so I can watch. Her eyes are shut tight and she's humming as though she been waiting to do this for years. She sucks the head, strokes me roughly until I come, and licks me clean. I lift her up to me and kiss her lips.

The cool night air quickly chills us both, so I pull her back in the water with me and lean back. Bella pours us both another glass of wine and straddles my lap.

"I've been thinking. You defied Aro, so you know he's going to be an unbearable prick to both of us and since your maid quit, maybe we could work something out."

"When have you had time to think?" I smirk and grab her ass.

I'm freshly fucked, a little drunk, and emotionally worn thin - I'm exhausted. But her suggestion wakes me up. "You're serious? You know I need a live-in maid, always on hand, and that I'm a picky bastard."

She nods and bites her lip. "If it helps, my other job was housekeeping for Marcus at the hotel."

I want to tell her she's too young. There is this whole world out there for her, why should she spend it with me? But I can't bring myself to say the words. Instead I explain. "I'll be here most of the time. I really only left to see you."

"Good," she says with a seductive little grin.

"The Volturis are going to hate me," I say and we both smile wider. "I hope you didn't suck Aro off to get hired."

"You pig! Of course not. That's not why...'

I pull her face to mine and kiss her. "I'm kidding, but I will need to know what bills you have and how much you send your mom, alright?"

She nods and then holds me against her. "Thank you, Edward. You won't regret this."

"I know." I smile at her and she reaches her palm up to my face as she smiles back. "Now, back to making you come all night, since I just decided tomorrow is your day off."

* * *

Hosts' Reminder: Remember to leave the entry some love by hitting the review button. If you suspect/know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning/hinting this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you so much. x


End file.
